More can Happen In five nights
by CodeLyokoSauce223
Summary: The synths get a large surprise when they find what a package for the pizzeria contains. Personalities of most characters belong to AlphaTheGriffen17, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.
1. Chapter 1:Beginning

The pizzeria was normal that night chica was in the kitchen, mike was chatting with foxy in Pirates cove, bonnie was plotting something, and Freddy was in the back reading," you know you've really seem a lot more happy ever since you've gotten some closure with Rob." mike said patting the pirate on the back," Aye, but the event still isn't ready to be openly discussed lad, so if you wouldn't mind.", He stated as mike noticed something near Mr. Johnson's Office it was a Tall crate with the words handle with care printed on the side," Hey, Bonnie whats with the crate?", mike asked curiously as Bonnie looked at the crate snapped her fingers," you just reminded me, and i say your useless." she smirked as mike gained an annoyed look as Bonnie knocked on the backstage door waiting a moment before entering then exiting followed by Freddy,"All right we can open it." He stated irritated as Bonnie ran to the Kitchen dragging out chica the latter's hands still covered in flour as Bonnie smiled as she grabbed the crate picking it up easily due to enhanced strength as she set it down on its side next to pirates cove as she managed to pull the lid off quickly," Careful lass or you'll ruin the cargo ." Foxy stated eyeing the box filled to the brim with packing peanuts as mike carefully reached in and felt around," I think its another animatronic suit." mike stated thinking Arron just ordered A spare," Well we Don't know whose Mikey." Bonnie egged on as she found the suits arm and bent it giving a bit of resistance though what surprised everyone is that the arm was a light grey not, yellow, brown, purple, or red, this wasn't a spare this was a brand new character

Hey Guys lyokowarrior here just putting out the first chapter of this story based on AlphaTheGriffen17's stories the synthetic saga, this is meant to take place before the midas touch, and set after the christmas story just to give a timeline, and I'm stating this now that I am going to add certain characters from the cannon, every character up to goldie will have the same personality as Alpha's Excluding one, and i just want to say that OC's in the stories will belong to me including the character introduced in the next chapter, see you next time my fellow warriors! also the next chapters will be longer


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction Part 0

""You Don't Think Freddy?", Chica asked as Foxy helped Bonnie pick up the full thing it was a grey wolf animatronic wearing a cobalt blue Neckerchief it resembled an old model of foxy, but there where the obvious differences ,it had a scar on its left eye replacing an eyepatch, and no hook carefully Foxy grabbed the mask removing it inside was a teenager's face it resembled foxy if he was ever that age with long wild silver hair, the scar from the mask retained from the suit the eyes where closed and two light grey wolf ears rested on his head, and his nose wasn't the same shape it was what would be referred to as a roly-poly nose," would you look at that." Freddy stated as chica noticed something in his hand and carefully removed it finding an envelope with a light blue seal carefully opening it she found a letter in 's hand writing she gasped as she got everyone else attention away from the stranger in the suit she handed the letter to Freddy with shake hands worried about what the letter might entail Freddy quickly read the letter twice quickly before handing it to the others, foxy holding a grimace before it was handed to mike the letter read, Hello Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy I hope you are doing well, especially Foxy after certain events, and after learning the news i decided it was the best time to write, but you must be curious as to who this is, i have successfully created a new synthetic, his name is moony, and i hope you take care of him, and like him as much as I have, i Know you have many questions, but i can assure you everything is fine, and Sid is still looking for me, any other questions ask him, and to foxy please understand I forgive you for what has happened, and i hope everyone has forgiven you as well, and snd my regards to David, the words ended there as mike noticed more writing at the bottom, Also make sure he gets something to eat chica, he's been in the package for at least two days if I'm right, those words make him chuckle as he handed the letter back to Freddy as foxy was still inspecting the teen still asleep in his suit foxy reached out to touch him when he jolted awake his eyes a dark, but lively blue he quickly took in his surroundings before removing the other parts of his suit revealing the clothing from the suit along with a navy and white stripped long sleeve with tears at the ends wearing kaki shorts down to his knees and black boots about halfway up his fore legs he wore fingerless gloves along with a skull shaped piercing on his left ear a white wolves tail swished slowly behind him as he shuffled on his feet a tad unsure what to do in this situation," uh…" he simply murmured he was defiantly unsure on what He needed to do," Well speak up lad we can barley 'ear ya!", Foxy exclaimed as he quickly approached him making him cower a bit," Foxy back up, you're scarring him.", Mike who knew that meeting new people was hard, and this kid was having a difficult time as he looked down then at Foxy," So I am Moony, and it is easy to tell that you are Foxy.", he introduced himself, if he could Mike would bet he would be drenched in sweat," Aye, tha' be right lad.", Foxy nodded placing a hand on his shoulder,"And let me be the first to welcome ye aboard." he said as Moony smiled.

And thats a wrap on the second chapter my fellow warriors, thank you alpha for reviewing the last chapter, and yeah this chapter was finished today after a period of writers block and the mistakes should end near the end, also this is a new re right of the original i made awhile ago, now this is a part chapter for a reason i wanted Moony to have an awkward introduction as lets face it being with people you've been told are great for the first time is nerve wracking, and the reason i made this character a teenager is because it's a good character to change as it goes along, Moony is NOT based on myself, but a good friend of mine who moved away recently, also I'd love to hear any ideas my fellow warriors, also my first original story is gonna be out soon and I'll give you a hint, or my name isn't Lyokowarrior!


	3. Chapter 3:Joining the crew

Freddy motioned for the others," I'd say foxy has this handled for tonight." he suggested as the others nodded," All right, I'll be in the Office, hopefully dry this time, Bonnie." Mike stated sternly remembering last nights escapade, he still had no earthly idea how she got that bucket of water to sit fall when he entered," No promises Mikey." Bonnie smirked as mike sighed returning to his station. Moony followed Foxy to pirates cove," Now ye be situated in pirates cove for the day performances, now let me teach ye some important rules about handling the crew, always stop a scuffle with out letting the little ones get hurt, two get on their level when addressing one matey, and most importantly remember to have fun, ye got that lad?" Foxy asked as moony nodded, from what Moony could tell Foxy was very fond of his job, after all they had one of the best jobs in the world putting smiles on Children's faces," So Foxy whats the act for tomorrow from what Mr. Faz tells me you're the best story teller of the seven seas." he joked," Aye lad i've got some ideas coming and going, but what about you?" he asked as moony was surprised," Well i think it's important that we introduce myself not too quickly, but rather let tomorrows introduction play out, then introduce me, I don't want ALL the attention going to me." moony admitted," Aye, but firs' things firs' ye be needing to get yer pirate talk handled." Foxy bellowed as moony nodded," Aye cap'n can't disappoint the little mateys now can we?", moony asked as foxy let out a heart laugh," At a boy!" he shouted patting moony on the back," Now thats enough from ol' Foxy, tell this sea dog about yourself lad." Foxy stated as moony scratched his chin," Well when i was first brought online I always found myself asking our father questions, but when i was first imported to my body I always found myself helping out with work, i never minded kept myself busy, i suppose i get it from chica, after all though I'm based off the mind of a teenager, Mr. Fazbear decided to place one personality trait from each of you I'm a bit of a salvage you see." Moony revealed as foxy tilted his head," I wouldn't call that a very good reason lad." Foxy stated confused," It's more than that you see my parts come from old animatronic parts like the old toy models." Moony pointed out," I see, well that makes ye no less of a person." Foxy smiled as moony laughed as the two continued on talking about the show tomorrow when they found it was time , they scrambled to put on their suits as they got into position.

"Hey everyone, it looks like captain foxy has come to port, Head on over to pirates cove, I heard he has a surprise for you." Freddy told all the kids who where watching the show who immediately rushed to pirates cove as Foxy sprang from the trap door," A'hoy there little mateys, I hope yer all doing wonderful this fine day?" Foxy asked as he got a large cheer of yes from the excited children," Well Foxy's got a nice adventure i need to tell ye about, but first I'd like ye all to meet a new crew member joining the red fox, ye can come out now lad!" foxy bellowed as the children excitedly murmured," A'hoy there captain, and a'hoy Little matey's captain foxy has told me all about how he had an amazing crew and he wasn't pulling me tail." Moony greeted as the kids laughed seeing the new character," Ye bet i wasn't, now this is my first mate moony, and who wants to hear how Foxy found our newest crew mate?" He asked as everyone raised their hand as the two pirates laughed," I expect no less, from such a mighty crew." Moony encouraged," Now, I was sailing along when I came across a terrible apposing ship, called the black heart manned by a treacherous pirate named Bane." Foxy began as Moony picked up on what he was doing," Now ye see kiddies, Bane was the worst captain anyone could have, I should now ye see he gave me this scar." Moony told pointing at his left eye," Now seeing how harshly he was treating the lad I single handedly defeated him marooning him on an island, giving the ship to his own crew who was happy with the change." Foxy laughed fake sword with moony to demonstrate as Moony's sword flew out of his hands to the floor as the children cheered under his mask Moony smiled, if this was his life from now on he was all for it.

Wow this chapter was harder to do than i thought writers block sucks, well my fellow warriors now we see that Moony's story is going well the next chapters are gonna follow Alpha's method of introducing a character to the synthetics, also my first original story is up with a few chapters ahead since i had a lot of ideas and thanks to alphathegriffen7 for giving me inspiration to write this story until next time!


End file.
